


Maybe Someday She Would Stop, But Not Today

by Sarisa9



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarisa9/pseuds/Sarisa9
Summary: Roxy gets herself a drink.
Kudos: 1





	Maybe Someday She Would Stop, But Not Today

Roxy’s hand shook as she poured herself a glass of wine. She lifted it to her lips slowly and downed it completely. 

The tart liquid slid down her throat and left her feeling cold.

It was her third drink in an hour. She was beginning to feel a sense of calm wash over her. It melded with the stress and left her with an overwhelming and confusing cluster of emotions.

She laughed dryly without a trace of amusement. Soon she would be feeling better. Soon all her troubles would go away, replaced by a pleasant fog in her mind.

Sure, her senses would be dulled, and her memory wouldn’t work quite right, but it was worth it. To escape all the terrible things about her life.

She was utterly alone. Sure, she had the cats, and the carapacians, but she had never seen another human in person before. She had almost never heard her own voice, as almost all of her speaking was done in text.

And she was under constant fear that the carapacians would get impatient, and come after her. They would kill her out of their frustration and hunger, and she wouldn’t have the heart to fight back.

And so she poured herself a fourth drink. 

Why not? After all, it’s not like she had a mom to stop her. Nope, her mom was dead, along with pretty much every other human that had ever been alive. 

She felt her eyes filling with tears. Her life sucked, she knew it did. The alcohol was the only way she could escape it.

Maybe someday she would stop, but not today.

**Author's Note:**

> third fic in one night. im on a roll.


End file.
